1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a smooth, dimensionally stable, low-porosity fiber sheet material particularly suitable as a backing for thermoplastic vinyl resin composition surface coverings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glass fiber webs having good dimensional stabilty as well as superior strength characteristics are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,445. Also, porous, self-supporting, mica-containing sheet materials are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,061, and the production of sheet-like products from siliceous stock material, such as glass fibers, ceramic flakes, glass flakes, mica, and the like, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,745.